l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle at Kyuden Kitsune
The Battle at Kyuden Kitsune occurred in 1090 after tensions between the antagonistic Hare and Fox Clans came to a head. A series of border skirmishes aimed at increasing their respective holdings threatened to quickly escalate into full-blown war. Emissaries of the Crane Clan were dispatched to find a peaceful solution, but the assassination of the emissaries of the Fox Clan forced the issue. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 Background The Fox claimed that the rivalry began when a Hare scout fired upon an unarmed party of Fox shugenja, which was denied by the Hare. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 34 Although never discovered by the clans, hostilities were actually the result of a game being played between some kitsune and some bakeneko. They delighted in playing tricks on both sides while disguised as their opponents, but lost interest and moved on once hostilities developed. Fortunes & Winds, p. 27 The Battle The Crane Clan had mediated a temporary truce, but when the Fox dignitaries were assassinated, the Fox accused the Hare. The Hare denied any part in the assassination, but the Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Oshirin declared war upon the Hare nonetheless, and the Crane supported them. After winning, the daimyo of the Fox then blamed the Crane diplomats for the whole battle, and challenged their Crane emissary, Kakita Toshimoko, to a duel. Toshimoko easily won. Way of the Crane, p. 44 The Fox dignitaries were not assassinated but killed by a kumo pack, who could smell the scent of their spiritual enemies kitsune on them. The Night of a Hundred Deaths Many ronin where employed at the Battle at Kyuden Kitsune, as both the Fox and Hare had few clan samurai to spare. There were rumors after the battle that the misunderstanding between the two clans was staged by one of the ronin and that many ronin had staged their own deaths during the battle just to be hired again by the other side. Whether the rumors were true or not would never be determined, because all of the ronin were slain after the battle, during what became known as the Night of a Hundred Deaths. Way of the Wolf, p. 44 Secret of the Fox Before the rift began Oshirin had been warned the Hare Clan Champion was dealing with maho, and the Fox Daimyo guessed the Hare would attempt to capture the Ancestral Sword of the Fox Clan, which had one of the Black Scrolls in its hilt. This must not be permitted to happen, and if the Crane knew the secret they would claim the blade for themselves. With much work and guile on their part the Fox had eradicated their enemy. Aftermath Upon hearing of the battle and its result, the Emperor decreed that the Crane Clan should be the advisors of both the Fox and Hare Clans. The advisors to the Fox court had some troubles, but over the years the relations between the two clans became more amicable. The Hare however were not so pleased, and the Hare Clan Champion would repeatedly appeal the Imperial Command to relieve them of the unwanted Crane advisor. Kyuden Kitsune